The Pony Plauge
by MrGaryXAsh
Summary: What would happen if a mad equastrain sceincetist created zombies? Mlp fim, my little pony, freindship is magic


**Hey guys, this is my first published story! :o pretty kewl right? LOL JK, well any how I don't own my little pony friend ship is magic, if I did I wouldn't change a thing. c= **

**I do accept other peoples oc so long as they are not alicorns. Nothing against alicorns, they just don't fit with the plot in later chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy and I'm always open to CREATIVE critism, so if you hate please have a good reason too. thanks.**

**With love- Dezi Kat**

* * *

The Plague

"MAMA!" Came the wail of a Pegasus filly. Her coat was a light gray and her mane was the same shade of magenta as her Mother's, instead of the teal that graced her mother's mane, the filly's hair had navy streaks. Her mane and tale curled compared to her mother's which spiked out straight. The cloud bed the filly had been sleeping in was completely crumpled, a result of nightmares worse than the one she was living. Her room was dark, all the windows heavily boarded and the lights acutely off. There was no touches of personality to this room. It showed only the essentials. A bed, a mirror and a small closet, all made from cloud material. A colt of dark turquoise ran into her room followed by a fully grown mare. Daisy's coat was the same color as her son's, she also shared the same neon blue eyes with him.

"What's a matter Musical wisp?" Daisy demanded of her daughter. Her wings flapping nervously, her flank was marred with a winged pencil writing a story on a cloud. She was small for a mare, her son was almost as tall as her already.

"Yea," Stark Night demanded throwing his purple mane out of his eyes, to better see the room. His cutie mark was a scroll with a crescent moon shining upon it. "Did one of those things get in here?" He asked referring to the ponies who refused to die, who craved the flesh of those living inhabitants of equestria. Wisp's big purple eyes teared up at the mention of those monsters who had eaten her teacher, very best friend and other countless ponies, all victims of a terrible plague.

"N-no" She muttered causing Daisy's wings calmed down and she nuzzled her daughter lovingly. She was still to young to fly well, in fact her flank was still in want of her cutie mark.

"What is it dearest?" Daisy asked as Stark stood guard at the door "Your Dad is out fighting that evil so your safe, you've got me and your brother to protect you." Wisp threw her hooves around her mom openly sobbing now so Stark joined the hug clutching his family in hooves that promised to have all the strength of a stallion. Daisy's arms were barely big enough to hold both her foal, but she tried.

"I had a nightmare that the monsters gobbled up daddy and," Wisp hiccupped between this part "a-and the princess destroyed the entire cloudsdale!" Daisy hugged both her foals tightly trying to fight tears herself. Suddenly a loud BANG sounded in their kitchen. Wisp's scream was cut off by her brother's hoof.

Daisy sighed in relief as a soft pink unicorn with a brown mane of curls burst into the room.

"Cassette Ranger you scared the life out of us." Daisy said quietly, her voice trailing off as she took in the fear in her friend's red eyes. This was not the usual check-up the unicorn usually made, this was an temperance which meant something went wrong and canter lot was lost. The pony with the cassette player as a cutie mark looked as if discord himself was on her hooves.

"We need to get out of cloudsdale NOW!" She exclaimed as the four ponies disappeared in a swirl of pink magic. Just as the goddess of the sun shot a ray of solar energy at the clouds, causing the entire city to be destroyed, hunks of pegasi fell to the hungry zombie ponies who greedily devoured the free meal. All the while a pink unicorn explained to three terrified pegasi what their princess had done, and how they were to get use to running now, for all of equestria was under siege from those who craved flesh above all else.


End file.
